Unchained Darkness
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: XOver, AU: Sephiroth gets a slave for his birthday with a bad past, and dark secret. Does contain language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Unchained Darkness

By; Aerys Krystie

Hey y'all! Ok, this is just a FFVII and D.N.Angel crossover. Sephy, everyone's sweetheart, is an assassin, for a well known branch called "Unchained Darkness". For his, unknown age, birthday, Aeris and Cloud by him a little toy, so he isn't so sexually frustrated all the time. Only, his little toy is an "unbroken slave", who was beaten by his father before the owner of "Arsenic Passion" found him. Is love permitted between slave and master?

Well, that's summary so far! And for reading that far, I will give you the first chapter! Enjoy!

Glowing jade eyes opened leisurely, only to close again. They shot open when a rock was thrown through the window. He rolled his eyes, and rolled over onto his front, and stared at his door. He counted slowly backwards from "five". Before he even reached "one", Aeris, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret were in his room.

'Are you sure Ican kill those little punks?' Sephiroth asked, completely ignoring the fact that his well kept butt was showing.

Aeris cleared her throat. 'Well, maybe if you had a little decency, they wouldn't be doing crap like this. Cover yourself up!' She removed Vincent of his cape, and threw it over Sephiroth's naked form.

'Hey, I don't know who, what, or where he's been! Why use my cape?' He sighed and glared at Sephiroth. 'You can keep it.' He shuddered and walked out the room, followed by the other four.

'Oh, Sephy, don't forget that we have a meeting in an hour.' Yuffie closed the door behind herself.

It was Sephiroth's turn to shudder. _Great! Not another one! Someone shoot me now, and spare me the pain of my brain turning to mush!_ He removed Vincent's cape, stood and stretched, moaning softly to himself. He pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, and walked out of his room, not bothering with the rock and broken glass.

He wandered down the stairs, and into the dining room, seeing everyone had already seated themselves. 'You lied.'

Yuffie only smirked smugly, and shrugged, then turned her attention to Vincent. 'Alright, Sephiroth, just to make your head swell even more…As you are our best assassin, then is one little, tiny, small, miniature mission I need you to go on. I – '

'I don't like it already,' Sephiroth cut in, and rested back against his chair. 'The usual questions apply. How many people do I kill, how much am I paid, how long will it take?'

Vincent rolled his eyes. 'Direct, aren't we?' He groaned. 'It shouldn't take anymore then five hours, depends on how swift you are. The minimum is thirteen people. I have everything else written down for you, including your pay.' Vincent threw a folder at Sephiroth, and watched as the silver haired man caught it.

Sephiroth opened the folder and quickly scanned the information. 'Deal.' He stood and walked back into his room.

'Thank you, Vincent.' Aeris smiled, and looked at Cloud, who nodded.

'Yeah, that should keep him away while we get his birthday present.' Cloud smirked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. 'How can you even be sure he wants a boy? Why not get him a female?' She raised an eyebrow at the two.

'Because Sephiroth has a thing for long haired males,' Tifa said as she joined them at the table. 'Besides, you don't have the room next to his, and you don't have to hear the moans and shouts.'

An hour after Sephiroth had left, Aeris and Cloud also left. They headed to the worst part of town. This part was so bad, it made the Bronx look good. They stood outside the old wooden doors that led to "Arsenic Passion", a slave trading business. This is the place where Aeris and Cloud had decided to get Sephiroth's present. They walked through the doors with boldness.

'Welcome to "Arsenic Passion". I am Mikhail. How may we be of service to you?' A tall, good looking blond, stepped in their line of sight.

Aeris nudged Cloud forward. 'Ah, hi. We're after a present for a friend of ours, who is, well, how would you put it…?'

'Sexually frustrated, and needs to get laid immediately,' Aeris filled in.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged. 'Yeah, that too. Long haired, pretty. Any of your slaves fit this description?'

Mikhail snorted. 'We have all of them. From the tough Arnold Schwarzenrgger, to wimpy Orlando Bloom. From the sounds of it, you want an "Orlando Bloom" type. We had a never brought in two months ago. Would you like to see him?' Aeris and Cloud nodded. 'Gael, bring through "Topaz".'

' "Topaz"?' Aeris and Cloud asked in unison.

'You'll see.' Three sets of eyes landed on a long haired blond, that was standing in front of another male. Aeris and Cloud could indeed see why he was called "Topaz". 'Gorgeous isn't it he?'

Cloud was pretty sure he was drooling out the river Nile. Topaz was dressed in a white cotton pants, and a white shirt that looked as though it were nine sizes too big for him. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders, and the fringe blocked view to his eyes, which both Cloud and Aeris were dieing to see.

'We'll take him.' Cloud got his wallet out.

Mikhail nodded, and walked to the little counter to the left of them. He got something out of one of the drawers, and walked back over to the customers and Topaz. He removed the cap from the syringe, and noticed how Topaz turned away. He slid it into the neck, and injected the clear fluid in it. Thirty seconds later, Topaz was asleep in his arms, and he was handing the long haired blond over to the spiked haired blond.

'Don't bother about paying. You'll return him in two weeks. If he doesn't find his way back to us.' Mikhail smiled and nodded his head.

Aeris and Cloud frowned but nodded and left, Cloud carrying the blond slave.

Sephiroth groaned as he walked back into the ShinRa Mansion, and into the kitchen. He threw a blood cover Masamune onto the table and splashed cool water over his face. He looked up when someone else walked into the room.

'Happy birthday, Sephiroth. Here's you present from Aeris and Cloud. I think he's really pretty.' Yuffie stood in the doorway, a rope in her hands that led to the rope around the slave's wrists.

Sephiroth sighed and turned around. He walked over to the two in the doorway. He took the rope from Yuffie's hands, and glared at her. 'Leave.' He watched as she frowned, but complied. 'What's your name, slave?'

Krad looked away, only to be forced to look into glowing jade eyes. 'My name is "Topaz".'

Sephiroth nodded his head. 'Very well. You will call me "master", unless stated otherwise. You will dine, shower, and sleep with me. You will not look away from me. Do not think I wont do punishments, because as far as I am concerned, that's all slaves are good for. Am I clear?'

Krad's eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head. 'Yes, master.' _Shit, he's gonna be a challenge to escape from._

'Good.' Sephiroth walked over to the table, picked up Masamune, and cut the ropes. 'Follow me.'

Krad nodded and followed after his master. He looked at all the doors, and walked into his master's back, when he stopped suddenly. 'Sorry, master.'

Sephiroth inclined his head, and opened the door. He saw that his window was repaired. He removed his leather slicker, and shirt. 'Sit on the bed.' Sephiroth walked into the bathroom. He wet a clothe, and ran it over his torso and shoulders. He walked and saw "Topaz" sitting on the bed.

Krad looked up as his master walked back into the room. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

Sephiroth walked, and stood before the blond. He lent down and kissed the slave possessively. He smirked when he saw the blond's lips were swollen. He knelt on the edge of the bed, and eased Krad onto his back. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and felt the blond tense and close his eyes.

'I said, "you will not look away from me". Closing your eyes is a form of looking away.' Sephiroth slowly pulled the folds of cotton away from porcelain skin, and saw the reason why the blond looked away.

'Please, master?' Krad slowly opened his eyes and looked into jade.

'No.' Sephiroth pulled Krad up into a "sitting" position, and removed the rest of the shirt. His eyes widened as he looked at the pallid back. 'How did that happen?'

Krad frowned and sniffed. 'It doesn't matter, master.'

Sephiroth ran his fingers over the "astrix" scar that took up the back of his slave. 'Yes, it does matter, because it is upsetting you. Was it the people at _Arsenic Passion_ that did this to you?'

'No, master.'

Sephiroth frowned, and laid the slave down on the bed gently. 'Tell me later. I'm going for a shower. I wont take you in this time, but tomorrow morning, you will join me.'

Krad nodded, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. 'Yes, master.' He watched as jade eyes washed over his body, the heat of the gaze going straight to his groin. 'Master?'

Sephiroth smirked to himself. 'I'll got for my shower in a minute. Right now, I want you to do something for me.' Sephiroth watched as the blond nodded, and wriggled out from under him.

Krad sighed to himself, as he, too, knelt on the bed. He pulled down the flier of his master's leather pants, and pulled out his stiff member. _My god! I hope he intends to prepare me before he fucks me._ Krad's head bent down further, and he took the large, heated organ into his mouth. He let his tongue mould to the underside of the silver haired man's sex, as his head moved up and down.

'Mmm.' Sephiroth's hands gripped to the long, blond strands that ran down the slave's back, and over his shoulders. His hips thrusted into the moist, heated cavern that encased his cock. 'Harder.'

Krad blinked his eyes, and moved up and down the length quicker, listening to his master's moans, which got him hard. One pale hand wrapped around the member, and began to siphon the silver haired man's erection. He knew it felt better when the hands in his hair got a tighter grip.

'Sephiroth?' Yuffie bounded into the room, and stopped dead in her tracks, as she watched the blond's head move.

Sephiroth stopped his slave's work, and pulled his cock back. 'Fucking hell, Yuffie! Haven't you ever heard of "knocking"?' He panted slightly as he glared at the girl.

If looks could kill, Krad would have been dead from Yuffie's glare. 'I'm sorry, but I was sent up here to tell you dinner is being set up.' Her gaze went to Sephiroth's glare, which had softened a little.

'Alright. I'll be down in fifteen.' Both watched as the girl left the room quietly. Sephiroth looked at the slave, and ran a hand through his hair. 'Ok, you will be joining me in the shower this time.'

Sephiroth got off the bed, and was followed by his slave. He walked into the bathroom, and removed his pants, watching as the blond did the same. His eyes gazed along the well curved butt, and down shapely legs. He couldn't help but smirk when the blond turned around, revealing his front.

'Looks like I wasn't the only enjoying out little session.' He pulled the slave closer, and ran a hand up his length, hearing the boy gasp.

Krad forced his eyes to stay open, and looked at his master's face. 'I'm sorry, master, it wont happen again.'

Sephiroth snorted, and turned the shower on with the hand that ran up the blond's length. Sephiroth noted the fear in the gold eyes, as he stepped under the shower, bringing slave with him. He raised a silver eyebrow at the blond, who bit his lip. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, and turned him around. He picked up the clothe and soap, and ran it over the insipid skin.

Krad relaxed visibly from the touch, and caught himself leaning back into it. He didn't resist when his master turned him around, and began washing his torso. He kept his eyes locked with Sephiroth's, for fear of the punishment that would happen if he were to disobey an order. Krad frowned and jumped slightly as he put under the cool current, which helped a little with his erection, he raised his eyes to meet his master's, who was leaning in closer to him.

Sephiroth planted a simple kiss on the blond's lips, and reached for the shampoo. 'Hope you like Apple Cinnamon.' He squeezed a generous amount onto his hand and lathered it through the top, and down the long strands.

'Yes, master. It isbetter thannon-scented.' Krad took in the scent, and moaned softly. Not from the scent, but from Sephiroth massaging his head. His eyes closed against his will.

Sephiroth rinsed the shampoo from the blond strands, and applied conditioner. 'Am I your first master?' Sephiroth mentally kicked himself for sounding as though he cared. But deep down, he knew he did. He wanted to know if he would be the one to break him in.

'No, master. You are, however, the first to show me this much care. The other's usually, um, had sex with me, than returned me like a video.' Krad's eyes opened slightly, and he stared down at their toes. 'Which is probably what you will do, master.'

Sephiroth tilted Krad's head up, and shook his own. 'Sephiroth! Dinner's ready!' Yuffie's voice called through the door.

Sephiroth sighed, and rinsed the conditioner from Krad's hair, before quickly washing his own hair and body. He stepped out, quickly drying himself and his slave. He pulled out a large, black, silk button down shirt, and handed it to Krad, while he dressed himself in black jeans. He took Krad's hand, and walked out of the room, closing the door. He walked into the dining room, and sat down, sitting Krad beside him.

Krad pretended he didn't see the disgusted look on Yuffie's face, as Sephiroth kissed his cheek. Instead, he lowered his head, and stared at his lap. He kindly declined the food, and continued to stare at his lap.

Sephiroth slid his hand on Krad's lap. 'Eat something, Topaz, before I force it down your throat,' he whispered fiercely.

Krad shook his head. 'No, master. Awhipping boyis not permitted to eat food. They are only allowed a few scraps.'

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head. 'Fine. I'll talk to you back at the room.' Sephiroth tried to explain about how the mission went, but everything went over his head. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember anything that happened before Topaz walked into the room.

Alright, did you want chapter two? Well, you know the deal…You review. I post. You happy. Take care!

Peace

Auska!


	2. Chapter 2

Unchained Darkness

By: Aerys Krystie

Hey, y'all! Well, first off I would like to thank nulinka for the review that was given to me! Now, second off I would like to tell you what this chapter is about………Ahh, oh, yes, that's right……Sephy attempts to get Krad's trust, but just about destroys what little Krad had in Sephy to begin with! Implied rape

Disclaimer: I so totally do NOT own anything! I wish I did…Mmm, Sephiroth! major drool

Sephiroth laid on the bed, and waited for his slave to emerge from the bathroom. _What is he doing in there? He's been in there for the last two minutes!_ Sephiroth never was a patient one. As he was about to get up and check, the blond walked out. The shirt he had been wearing was folded neatly, and placed on the small sofa at the foot of the bed. The slave was now dressed in black, loose, cotton pants, that made his skin look more washed out than usual. But to Sephiroth, he looked like a banquet that was just waiting to be eaten.

'Come here, Topaz.' Sephiroth could see the contemplation in those gold eyes.

Krad walked over to the side of the bed his master was on, and stood there. 'Yes, master?' He gasped as he was suddenly pulled down onto the bed, and was pinned against the mattress. 'Did I do something wrong, master?'

Sephiroth tilted his head from side to side. 'I also said "you will dine with me", did I not?' Sephiroth prevented the blond from saying anything by pressing their lips together. He pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. 'Do you always kiss with your eyes open?'

Krad nodded, before swallowing. 'Yes, master,' he whispered, mainly to himself, but loud enough for Sephiroth to hear it.

Sephiroth let off with the pinning, and looked the blond's body over. 'You got hard over a simple kiss like that?' Even though he was only teasing, Sephiroth could see that the slave was embarrassed by it.

'M-master!' Krad moved back, and almost fell off the bed, as Sephiroth licked his erection through the cotton pants.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. 'Ok, it must be a new rule that slaves aren't allowed to know pleasure, right?' He almost growled when his slave nodded. 'Who is to know if you have pleasure or not?'

Krad bit his lip and lowered his eyes, only to have his head tilted up gently. 'M-me, master. I'll know that I have broken a rule.' Krad's breath hitched in his throat, as Sephiroth's hands run over his chest.

'Are you denying me of what I want?' Sephiroth ran his tongue over a long scar, obviously from a whip. 'You should know not to deny a master of his wants.'

Krad nodded, and bit his lip, until the coppery taste of blood touched his tongue. 'Sorry, master.'

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, before he pulled away from the insipid skin, and looked into gold orbs. 'Lay down on the bed, length ways.' Sephiroth watched as the blond complied, and crawled atop the smaller man in the room.

Sephiroth lent down and kissed every of exposed skin. He smirked when he found the blond's sensitive area; the left collar bone, near the hallow of the throat. He heard the word leave the blond's lips, and looked at his face. 'Say that again for me, Topaz.'

Krad bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say his master's name, but couldn't help it. 'Sephiroth.' Krad closed his eyes as he was expecting to be slapped. He opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth with perplexity. 'Mast – '

Sephiroth put a finger to Krad's lips to hush him. He lent down and caressed the blond's lips with his own, his hands roaming the torso of the boy beneath him. He pulled down the cotton pants, and undid the flier on his jeans, as he deepened the kiss, somewhat, forcefully. He removed the pants from his slave completely. He positioned himself outside of the slave's entrance.

Krad got his mouth free and looked at his master with pleading eyes. 'Master!' he entreated, tears in his eyes.

Sephiroth realized what he was about to do, and stood from the bed. He handed the pants back and lowered his eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

Krad nodded, and pulled the pants on. He closed his eyes when he heard the door slam. He tried to ignore the tears that fell freely from his closed lids. _Its not the first time you would have been raped. But he's different. How? He actually seems like he cared about me. It must be a dream._ Krad stood from the bed and walked to the window.

He stared out at the front yard, and caught his breath in his throat. He watched Sephiroth attack a punching-bag that was hanging from a branch of a tree in the front yard. The pale moonlight reflected off his sweat gleaming back, which meant he was working above his body's limit. He sighed and turned away, and walked over to the bed again. He sat down, and wrapped his arms around himself.

Sephiroth lent against the swinging bag, and breathed harshly. _You sick fuck! How could you sink to that level and attempt to rape him!_ Sephiroth sighed at his thoughts, and gave the bag one last punch before he walked back into the mansion. He walked straight past everyone and into his room. His eyes softened as he looked at the setting before him. His slave was asleep, curled into a ball, the tip of his thumb between his lips, while the other was wrapped around his abdomen.

Sephiroth walked into and closed the door silently, walking into the bathroom. He peeled the jeans from his body, and turned the cold water of the shower on. He stepped under the icy current and groaned to himself. He washed the sweat from his body, and was grateful his erection didn't get hurt in his frenzy. He stepped out and pulled on a pair of jade cotton pants. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, placing his slave under the covers, before getting under himself.

_I'm getting too soft for my own good._ Sephiroth shook his head, and pulled his little slave into his arms, and turned out the lights, falling sleep quickly.

:.Three Weeks Later.:

Krad yawned as he woke up. He smirked and looked into Sephiroth's face, who lent down and placed a simple kiss on his lips. 'Morning, Krad.'

Krad smiled and nodded, before pressing himself to Sephiroth more. He looked up when something was thrown through the window. 'What's that?'

Sephiroth looked over Krad's body. 'Holy shit!' Sephiroth picked Krad up and ran out of the room just before the grenade exploded. 'I tell ya what, if anything, this mansion is build like a brick shithouse.'

Krad only frowned and stared at Sephiroth. 'Now, tell me again who you pissed off?' He raised an eyebrow at the jade eyed man.

Sephiroth gave Krad a "look". 'I don't have any enemies, and the ones I _did_ have are dead. Does that answer your question?' Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Krad's waist, and kissed his cheek. 'You okay?'

Krad wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, and nodded against his chest. 'A little shaken, but still good.' Krad pulled back slightly and opened the door to the room. He looked at the black room, and closed the door again.

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. He took Krad's hand and walked to the room next door. He opened the door and pulled Krad into the room. He smirked and pressed the blond against the closed door, rubbing himself against the smaller man, watching him moan.

Krad raised his eyes and looked into Sephiroth's. 'You know you can always make love to me, master.'

Sephiroth nodded, lent down and kissed the blond softly, before making the simple kiss a little deeper.

Alright, chapter two done. Chapter three will go in detail of the last three weeks, with a few flashbacks and blah, blah! Please review!

Peace

Auska


	3. Chapter 3

Unchained Darkness

By: Aerys Krystie

Alright, as I promised, this chapter will have flash backs of the last three weeks. How Sephiroth got Krad's trust and everything like that! Enjoy!

:.Two Weeks Earlier.:

'Master?' Krad tensed as his vision was blacked out, by a blind fold. He gasped as a tongue struck his ear.

Krad had been on his way back from the kitchen when this happened. He hoped it was his master, and not someone else in the house. 'Be careful. Don't want you to fall and hurt yourself,' a deep voice whispered.

Krad nodded and stiffly turned around. He began walking back down the hall again. The voice was vaguely familiar. He could feel strong hands on his shoulders; leading. He opened his mouth when he felt cloth prying at his lips. It was then that Krad realized who the voice belonged to.

'Nnn!' Krad felt his hands being tied, and raised above his head.

'Shh, relax. It wont hurt that much.' The man slowly unbuttoned the white silk shirt, and let his hands wander over smooth flesh. 'You will be able to return to your master.'

Krad could hear the man, whom he hated more than himself, moving around the room. His scream of pain was blocked by the gag, as a whip came down on his torso. The blindfold became damp with his tears.

'Do you think he's enjoying it?' Krad raised his head at the sound of a female voice.

Another three lashes. 'I think he is. Why should this master use him for anything less than the whipping boy that he is.' Four more lashes, one getting the side of his throat.

'Sephiroth can be unpredictable. But once we have _this _returned, everything will be fine.'

Seven lashes later, Krad felt his arms being lowered. He stumbled forward, but felt himself being stopped by someone ripping his head back by his hair.

'Time to go back.' Krad felt himself being dragged by his hair.

Krad felt light-headed from the pain and blood loss. He felt himself being thrown down onto something soft and comfortable. He felt his hands being untied, and the people leaving the room. He removed his blindfold, and saw that he was back in Sephiroth's room. He closed this eyes.

A minute later, he felt something shaking his shoulder. 'What happened?' Sephiroth saw the fear shoot through gold eyes. 'Come on, lets the them cleaned and bandaged.'

Sephiroth picked Krad up gently and took him into the bathroom. He filled the bath will warm water, and stripped Krad of his pants and shirt. He noticed the liquid running down pale cheeks. He lent forward and pressed his lips firmly to Krad's forehead.

'I'll get the bastards that did this to you.' Sephiroth made the promise more to himself, than to the blond.

'Thank you, master.' Krad bowed his head, only to have it lifted, and soft lips on his own.

Sephiroth pulled back, and picked Krad up. 'This will sting, a lot.' He lowered the blond into the warm water, and watched as he flinched, as the water wash over the lashes, tinting the water. He picked up a cloth. 'Who did this to you?'

Krad frowned in pain. 'I cant remember. I know there was a man and a woman. But, their voices run together into one. Sorry, master. I did not mean to be this much of a burden.'

'Shh, its okay, Topaz.' Sephiroth kissed the blond's cheek and lathered the soap into the cloth, running it over the lashes.

Krad looked at Sephiroth. 'Krad.'

Sephiroth looked up. 'What was that?' He gently ran the sud-covered cloth over the lash on his slave's neck.

'My name is "Krad",' he repeated, hissing in pain.

Sephiroth nodded and continued to clean the wounds. When done, Sephiroth pulled the plug out, and gently lifted Krad out of the emptying bath. 'Thank you.'

'Master?'

Sephiroth smiled, gentle and warm. 'For telling me your name. I was beginning to wonder if I should give up on it.'

'I'm sorry I took so long, mast –' Krad looked at the finger silencing him.

Sephiroth opened his mouth, but was stopped as Yuffie bounded into the room, and announced that dinner was ready.

:.One Week Earlier.:

Krad looked at Sephiroth and smiled slightly, as he pulled off the white shirt. He gasped as warm arms wrapped around his waist, and held him close. Gentle kisses placed on his shoulder, neck, jaw, and cheek. Krad closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch, enjoying the warmth.

'Are you cold, Krad?' Sephiroth's arms tightened, almost to the point of crushing, but relaxed slightly. 'Is that better, or do you want something more?'

Krad blushed and lowered his eyes. He knew his master was joking. He always did joke about sex. Most of the time was to see how dark Krad could blush, and against his white skin, it didn't take long. But he never forced Krad into anything either. A few kisses here and there. The only time Sephiroth took the kisses further was before they go to sleep. And the fact that it was as intermediate as Sephiroth could get with the blond. Not that he was complaining. They still showered together. Krad was even beginning to speak more. Not only to Sephiroth, but to others in the house. Sephiroth had walked in on Aeris and Krad having a conversation about flowers.

'No, that's good.' Krad shivered slightly, and lent back more. 'How, um, how was work, master?' Krad didn't realize until then that he was oblivious as to what Sephiroth worked as.

Sephiroth moved Krad's low ponytail out of the way, and gently nipped the nape of the blond's neck. 'It was easy today. I really enjoyed it. Come on. Its time for bed.' Sephiroth slowly undid the buttons of Krad's white jeans, and slid them down insipid, slender legs.

Krad watched as Sephiroth walked over to an oak dresser and opened the bottom drawer. His eyes softened as he watched the silver haired man pulled out boxers and a singlet. He lowered them as Sephiroth stood and walked over to him, dressing him. Krad bit his lip to hold in a moan, as Sephiroth's nimble fingers danced across his scarred flesh.

Sephiroth noticed Krad bite his lip and stood straight, after setting the boxers on narrow hips. 'Nervous?' Sephiroth smirked, and removed his own clothing, pulling on a pair of emerald, cotton pants and getting onto the bed. 'Come on, time to sleep.'

Sephiroth watched as Krad nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers, almost eagerly. He smiled bashfully at Sephiroth, as the jade eyed man turned the lamp off and lent closer to Krad, placing a simple kiss on his forehead. He was sure he heard the blond sigh in disappointment, as he gathered the smaller man into his arms. Sephiroth smiled as he felt Krad get comfortable, the tips of his fingers resting under the elastic of Sephiroth's pants, as the tip of the thumb of his other hand, rested lazily between his lips.

Sephiroth smiled at Krad's childlike innocence before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim his senses. It was a long day, and he had to get up early the next morning for another mission.

What seemed like twenty minutes later, Sephiroth felt Krad jerk away and sit upright, shaking and hugging himself. Sephiroth opened his eyes and saw that the blond was terrified. Silver eyebrows drew in together slightly in perplexity, but he wrapped his arms around the shaking man.

'Krad? What happened?' Sephiroth made sure he hadn't gotten hard during his slumber and rubbed himself against the blond. It dawned on him when he saw that his cock was still limp. Sephiroth sat with his back against the head of the bed, and pulled Krad onto his lap. He held the blond close to his chest, rocking him tenderly, whispering soothing words.

Nearing dawn was when Krad finally fell asleep, after crying on Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth had never seen anyone as shit-scared as this in his life. Not even his victims showed this much fear. He wasn't known as the "Smiling Assassin" for nothing. His eyes glanced at the analog clock on the bedside chest. 6:07 am. Sephiroth sighed and continued to rock Krad. He had to be out of bed in twenty-three minutes. But, by the looks of things, he wouldn't be able to make the appointment.

Sephiroth rested his head atop the blond's, and looked out the window. He continued to watch the rest of the sunrise, before there was a soft knock at his door. He watched as Aeris walked in. 'Oh, sorry, I didn't know he was still asleep.'

Sephiroth shook his head. 'He had a nightmare. He fell asleep a half hour ago. What's happening down stairs?'

Aeris smiled and bit back a laugh. 'Vincent is getting slightly angry that you haven't shown up. Yuffie is getting more jealous. Cloud is getting upset, because he's hungry, cold and bored. Tifa is just waiting patiently. Should I tell the others you wont be joining us today?'

Sephiroth closed his eyes slightly and thanked god. 'Thank you, Aeris.' He opened his eyes when he heard his door "click" shut. He looked down at Krad and smiled to himself. _My tortured angel._ Sephiroth kissed the top of Krad's head, and looked out the window again.

Alright, and that's chapter three done! I would like to tell Kibbler thank you for that review! It was helpful, even if it did hurt my pride!

:. Beat of the rising sun, beat of the rising sun

You gotta feel the dance, its always in your heart.:

Peace

Auska


	4. Chapter 4

Unchained Darkness

By; Aerys Krystie

Hey, y'all! I'm back again and I know that you don't care about me, as long as I keep the story going, yeah, yeah! Alright, in this chapter you find out who did what to Krad, and there is a lemon! This is also the last chapter, so it should be quite long! Um, it also has character death, bur resurrection as well! Enjoy and please read and review!

I so totally do NOT own anything! I wish I did…Mmm, Sephiroth drool

:.Two Weeks Later.:

Krad stretched and nuzzled Sephiroth's chest a little more, until he stood. He shivered, and gasped when he felt strong arms around his waist, pulling him back onto the bed. Krad giggled softly. It had become an early morning tradition, that was usually broken by Yuffie. He looked into Sephiroth's glazed eyes.

Sephiroth looked up and at the door. Thirty-three seconds later, Yuffie walked in, and received a growl, and a glare from Sephiroth. 'Breakfast is ready.' Her glare landed on Krad, who turned his face away.

'Yuffie, we haven't been having breakfast for the last two weeks. I'm pretty sure it would have sunk in by now that we aren't going to be eating in the mornings.'

Yuffie frowned slightly, but nodded. 'Should I tell Aeris to bring something up when he's stopped screaming: "harder, master! Do it harder!"?' She smirked and raised an eyebrow as she left.

'Master…I-I'm sorry. I –'

Sephiroth placed a finger on Krad's lips, and smiled. 'Shh, its alright. She's just jealous because you get me, and she doesn't.' Sephiroth got himself on top of Krad, and kissed the blond passionately. He could feel the blond shiver from the emotion in the kiss.

'Master, I don't understand. My father never cared about me the way you do. Why should care about a whipping boy?' Krad looked sadly into Sephiroth's eyes.

Sephiroth played with the long wisp of hair that fell across Krad's face. He pulled back suddenly, as if he were burnt. 'Go have your shower.' Sephiroth got off the blond, and watched as his tortured angel made his way into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

_Yeah, I don't understand either, Krad. But I guess some things are meant to be this way._ Sephiroth still remembered their first time. The first time he took their relationship to the next stage.

Flashback

Sephiroth gently caressed Krad's wet, and boisterous hair, as he looked into molten gold. He had Krad laying beneath him, in only a pair of white, cotton pants, as he was above the blond, exposed completely. His glowing jade eyes softened, as he stroked Krad's cheek with his thumb.

Sephiroth shifted slightly, so he could lean down. He brushed his lips past Krad's, and felt their softness. 'Krad, I cant wait any longer. I need to be in you.' Sephiroth chafed his cheek against Krad's. He felt Krad tense at his words. 'I'll be gentle; I wont hurt you.' Sephiroth pulled back and looked into contemplating gold.

Sephiroth watched as Krad seemed to debate with himself. 'Yes, master.'

Sephiroth kissed Krad's cheek. 'I promise. If it hurts, tell me.' Sephiroth got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He opened the medicine chest, and pulled out the newly bought, ginger scented lubricant.

Sephiroth walked back over to the bed, and saw that Krad had moved onto his stomach, and had removed his pants. Sephiroth shook his head, and moved Krad back onto his back. He opened the tube, and put a considerable amount onto three of his fingers. He saw Krad inhale deeply, and beam at the scent.

'How did you know, master?' Krad looked at Sephiroth, and saw the silver haired man smirk.

Sephiroth got on the bed, and settled himself between Krad's legs. 'I've seen the way you smell the ginger-nut cookies, instead of eating them.' Sephiroth licked Krad's sensitive spot, as he eased his middle finger in. He felt Krad tense around his finger. 'Don't tense, Krad. It will hurt more.'

Sephiroth heard Krad swallow and nod. He could feel Krad trying to relax around the intrusion. Sephiroth waited patiently for Krad to get use to the feeling, before he slowly worked his finger in and out. He smirked when he heard Krad gasp, and arch. He watched the lithe body thrash beneath him, as he continued to tease Krad's prostate.

'I'm going to add a second finger now.' Sephiroth ran his thumb, of his spare hand, over the tip of Krad's erection, smearing the pre-cum, as a distraction, while he slipped a second finger into Krad's, normally, abused passage. He could tell Krad didn't know whether to moan in pleasure, or wince in slight anxiety. 'Does it hurt?'

Krad bit his lip. 'O-only a little.'

Sephiroth moved up a little more, and gently nipped Krad's lobe. 'Would you like me to stop?' Krad shook his head. 'Ok.' Sephiroth gently worked his fingers in and out.

Sephiroth rubbed his cheek against Krad's, as he did the "scissor" motion with the two fingers already in Krad's heat. He gently sucked on Krad's pale neck, as he added a third finger. He worked the three a little more harshly than the first and second. He smiled and gently nuzzled Krad's neck, when the blond moaned out.

'Does it feel good?' Sephiroth asked between soft kisses on delicate flesh.

'Nnhh!' Krad wriggled onto the fingers, and cried out when they hit his prostate.

Sephiroth smirked, and pulled his fingers out, receiving a cry of protest from Krad. He lubricated his own erection, and positioned himself outside of Krad's entrance. He took a deep breath, and eased in as slowly as his need would allow him to. He moaned at the tightness of Krad. No-one he had ever screwed before was this tight.

Sephiroth had to force himself not to thrust in and out as roughly as he could. Instead, he gently ran his fingertips over Krad's sweating brow. 'Move when you're ready.'

Krad closed his eyes as he felt Sephiroth's fingers weave their way into his hair. He smiled slightly, when Sephiroth kissed his cheek. 'You can move, master.'

Sephiroth looked down at Krad and gently kissed the blond. 'Call me "Sephiroth", please.' He watched as Krad bit his lip, but nodded.

Sephiroth gathered the small man into his arms, and felt Krad's arms hesitantly wrap around his shoulders, and his legs around the muscular waist. Sephiroth pulled out slowly, and moved back in just as gradually. He felt Krad's well kept fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulder-blades and draw blood. He felt the warm liquid trickle slowly towards his shoulders.

'Does it hurt, Krad?' Sephiroth stopped, and moved Krad's chin off his shoulder so he could look at his face.

Krad shook his head. 'Not at all! It feels fine.'

Sephiroth blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing a happy grin on Krad's face. Sephiroth half smiled, and started his leisure pace again. He gently kissed along Krad's shoulder, and knew he found the blond's prostate, when his legs tightened around Sephiroth's waist, and he cried out the silver haired man's name.

Sephiroth twined a hand around the nape of Krad's neck, while his other hand ran its fingers through the long strands; tips hanging over the edge of the bed. He removed the hair-tie that held it in a low ponytail, and watched as the sun gold created a sea of bullion on the pillows and part of the mattress. Sephiroth smiled, and made his thrusts a little more harder and faster, not wanting to scare the blond. He inhaled deeply and took in the scent of the "Cinnamon Apple" shampoo and conditioner.

'Seph-Sephiroth! Harder and faster, please!' Krad held onto Sephiroth more tightly, the pleasure overwhelming his logical thinking, making him cry and beg for it.

Sephiroth did as Krad had pleaded. He could feel the heated tunnel clench and unclench around his large member, as he strived deeper, making sure to hit Krad's prostate. He moaned loudly himself from the cries, pants, and pleas Krad was giving out.

Sephiroth turned his head and looked at Krad's portrait. His eyes were closed in pleasure, and his eyebrows drawn in for the same reason. His mouth open, as he cried out Sephiroth's name, and made incoherent moans. Sephiroth wrapped his arm securely around Krad's shoulders, and held the blond as close as possible, as his other hand snaked down between them, and grasped Krad's neglected erection. He stroked the swollen and weeping flesh in time with his thrusts.

Krad gasped as his pleasure doubled. He moaned out Sephiroth's name, as he felt his body tense, almost immediately, and a white fire course through his veins, to explode at the tip of the organ Sephiroth was stroking. He came with a cry of Sephiroth's name.

'Oh…Krad…' Sephiroth panted, as he came when Krad's walls closed around his member. He let go of Krad's softening organ, and held the blond close for a few more moments, waiting for their highs to come down.

Sephiroth gently settled Krad's head onto the pillows, and kissed the gold eyed beauty with passion and hidden possessiveness. 'You're mine, Krad. You're now my lover, not my slave. I don't want you to believe otherwise, as well,' Sephiroth whispered tenderly in Krad's ear, when he broke the kiss. 'What are you, Krad?'

Sephiroth had failed to notice that he had lost Krad to the land of dreams half way through the kiss. Sephiroth smiled and laid beside Krad, pulling the pale and lithe body of his lover into his arms. He turned the bedside lamp off, and pulled the covers over their bodies, and kissed Krad affectionately on the forehead, before he fell asleep as well.

End Flashback

Sephiroth looked up when Krad came out of the bathroom, still towel drying his long mop, and dressed in a robe. He stood from the bed, and walked over to his lover. He lent down and brushed his lips across Krad's. He walked into the bathroom and got a comb. He walked back out, and over to Krad, who was standing before the large window, gazing blankly out over the front yard. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Krad's slim waist, and gently nuzzled the pale neck.

'Anything interesting out there?' he whispered gingerly into Krad's ear, feeling the blond shudder with delight.

Krad smiled slightly and shook his head. 'I was just remembering the first time I saw you out there. You looked like a cheetah moving in for the kill.' Krad turned his face towards the shoulder Sephiroth had his chin resting on. 'Comb my hair for me?'

Sephiroth pecked Krad on the lips. 'Sure. Did you want me to plait it as well?' Sephiroth led the blond over to the bed. He watched as Krad sat on the edge, and Sephiroth knelt behind him. 'You always make it difficult, or have you forgotten how long your hair is?'

Krad bit his lip and a light red tint came over his pale cheeks, as he stood. 'Yes, I keep forgetting about its length. I have thought about having it cut to shoulder length.'

Sephiroth ran the comb through the long strands, and gently tugged on them. 'You wouldn't dare. Your hair adds to your cuteness.' Sephiroth knew it was innocent looks Krad gives him that made him hard. It was the hair that warmed Sephiroth's normally cold heart.

Krad nodded slightly, not wanting to make combing his hair any more difficult than it already was. He felt the comb's teeth run down his back, and gently work out the knots. He could imagine Sephiroth's face. Lips pursed together, and eyebrows drawn in, as he concentrated. He smiled at the tepid image of Sephiroth combing his hair. He felt the comb glide through easily, then fingers parting his hair into sections. He was amazed at how quickly Sephiroth plaited his hair.

Sephiroth tied the end off, and ran the tips through his fingers. He sat on the bed with his legs spread, and pulled Krad down to sit between them. 'Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Krad?'

Krad had heard that compliment before, but hearing it from Sephiroth's sinfully delightful lips, made him blush lightly. 'Hm-hm,' he giggled. 'No. Unless you count this time.' He knew he was teasing, and laughed when Sephiroth licked up the side of his neck and behind his ear.

Sephiroth undid the sash of the robe, and pushed the folds of thick material away. 'Its not very nice to tease, Krad. Teasing is what mean people do.' Sephiroth breathed hot air onto Krad's ear, and watched as he shivered. His fingertips stroked the inside of Krad's right thigh.

Krad gasped as the rough, yet soft, fingertips stroked the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 'B-but you're teasing right now!' he accused, knowing he sounds like a three-year-old that wasn't getting his way.

Sephiroth chuckled, and nipped the shell of Krad's ear. 'You're so adorable when you accuse me.' The fine hairs on the nape of Sephiroth's neck stood on end. He tensed and moved back on the bed, and stood.

'Sephiroth?' Krad also stood and followed Sephiroth's eyes to the bedroom door. 'What's going on?'

Sephiroth picked up Masamune, and walked to the bedroom. He opened it slowly and peeked outside. He glanced over his shoulder at Krad. 'Stay here, and I mean it, Krad. No matter what you hear out there, stay in the room.' With that, Sephiroth slipped out the door, and closed it securely behind himself.

When outside the room, Sephiroth listened out. It was too quiet. Cloud and Yuffie were usually bantering around this time, while Aeris, Tifa, and Vincent were playing "Trivial Pursuit". He heard a muffle cry come from the living room. He hopped over the banister, and landed soundlessly on the first floor. His eyes scanned the area, as he moved like a ghost though the house, until he reached the living room. His eyes widened a fraction as he saw someone with the same blond hair as Krad, but with pale blue eyes talking to Aeris, as they stood in front of a bounded Cloud, Vincent, and Yuffie. Even Nanaki had been bounded, gagged, and put in a cage.

_When did Nanaki get back home?_ Sephiroth shook his head. He could ask that stupid question later. His eyes locked with Cloud's who quickly looked away, not wanting to give away Sephiroth's position. Sephiroth tensed more when he saw the Krad-wannabe, hold Vincent's gun to Yuffie's head, and pull the trigger.

The gunshot echoed through Sephiroth's mind, as Yuffie's body fell limp. He gripped the handle of Masamune, until his knuckles turned white. Yuffie may not have liked the idea him and Krad being together, but she was a great friend. And that asswipe that just shot her, was going to suffer a _very_ painful death.

Sephiroth's eyes dropped two to three shades of green, until they were almost white. He smiled and crept into the room.

Cloud glanced around, almost as if he were praying to the gods. 'Where is Krad?' the man asked, holding the barrel of the gun to Cloud's head.

Cloud rolled his eyes. _How do you expect me to answer while I'm gagged?_ Cloud could never understand how the bad guys never thought that far ahead. He raised an eyebrow, and let them read his eyes.

The man got the message and pulled the gag away from Cloud's mouth. 'Where's Krad?' the man repeated, cocking the gun.

Cloud smirked. 'He's at Disneyland.' He beamed like a fool, and laughed as the man's scowl deepened.

'Well, its your fault.' He got ready to pull the trigger, only to have his hand cut off at the wrist, in one fluid motion. The man cursed in pain and looked around the room. 'Who the fuck…?'

Aeris gasped. _There's only one blade in this house that can do that. Masamune._ Her green eyes scanned the room as well. 'That would be Sephiroth.'

The man's pale eyes opened wider. 'You're fucking shittin' me! You mean "The Smiling Assassin" Sephiroth?' He growled when Aeris nodded. 'You fucking stupid bitch! You led me into a house that has an assassin in it! You really should be blond.'

'Hey, I resent that, you pompous, long-winded twit!' Cloud said defiantly. 'Besides, its not really as if you can talk. Unless you have forgotten that you happen to be blond as well.'

The man turned and glared at Cloud. 'Shut your trap, before I do something you will regret,' he threatened.

'What? Bleed all over the floor? Well, you've pretty much taken care of that.' Cloud's hands twisted in the binds, grateful they were behind his back.

With his hand, the man brought Cloud's face down onto his knee, splitting the spike haired blond's lip. 'I can do anything!'

Cloud smirked, and wiped the blood off his lip with his shoulder. 'Oh, yeah? Clap.'

Sephiroth left his hiding place, in the far left corner, up against the ceiling. He stuck the end of Masamune into the floorboards, and used it to elevate his body. His toes connected with the man's cheek, with a sickening crack. He watched as the man went, head first, into a wall. He then turned Masamune onto Aeris, who had failed to do anything but stand as stiff as a statue.

Sephiroth's handsome face turned into an ugly snarl. He wrapped his hand around Aeris's throat, and used Masamune to cut Cloud's binds. 'Untie the rest, and tie that bastard over there up.' Sephiroth motioned with his head to the man, who still lay unconscious under the window. He turned his attention back to Aeris. 'Now, I am going to hurt you badly.'

Aeris gasped as Sephiroth's hand tightened around her throat. 'You don't know what you're destroying, Sephiroth. We can make a fortune from your little slave's blood.'

Sephiroth's hand relaxed slightly, but not enough for Aeris to get free. 'What are you talking about?'

'My blood is different from other people's,' Krad said, as he stepped assiduously into the living room, dressed in a white shirt and cotton pants. 'I know you told me to stay in the room, but I heard my father's voice and got worried.'

Sephiroth's brow furrowed in perplexity. 'He's meant to be your father? He doesn't look more than two years older than you.' Sephiroth shook his head and tightened his grip on Aeris's throat again. 'What's so special about your blood anyway?'

Aeris smirked, and suddenly she looked very unattractive. 'If you inject, even the smallest amount, of his blood into yours, it gives you eternal life. You never age. In fact, is makes you look younger. Hojo has offered a large sum of money to run a few tests on him.'

'Yeah, over our dead bodies,' Tifa said, as she stood beside Krad. She had just come back home from work at the local bar. 'Its funny, Aeris. I would have thought Yuffie would be the one to team with Eryk, not you. I never thought you would be the one to give in to greed.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up there, Tifa,' Cloud said, as he stood, after binding the man's legs. 'You know this wind-bag?'

Tifa smirked and nodded. 'He was a regular down at the bar. He came in and asked me if I had seen a long haired blond, with gold eyes. I've known about his plan for the last two weeks. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that.' Tifa looked a little sheepish, before she cleared her throat, and looked serious again. 'When Eryk gets really drunk, he's quite the chatterbox. He never told me who was in on his little plan, but I did know about it. Every time I tried to tell you –' Her gaze settled on Sephiroth. '– I could never find you, and when I could, you were always busy with, ahem, things.'

Sephiroth made an understanding face and looked at Krad, who was looking down at feet. He dropped Aeris, and walked over to his lover. He wrapped his arms around Krad's waist and looked into his gold eyes. 'So know I little more about you, and why you never spoke about your family.' Sephiroth smiled warmly.

Nanaki trotted over to Sephiroth and sat beside his leg. 'I didn't know you had a pet dog! Hey, little guy.' Krad held his hand out to Nanaki.

'Well, by all accounts, I'm part of the K-9 species, but I'm not a dog,' Nanaki replied, as he let Krad pet him.

Krad smiled and got down on his knees, just as a bullet shot through Sephiroth's heart. Krad lost his smile as he watched Sephiroth turned around and push, not even a quarter, of the blade of his long sword into the back Aeris's neck, twist it and pull it back. Krad watched silently as Sephiroth fell to his knees.

Sephiroth looked up at Krad, and swallowed hard. They were both on their knees, the other directly in front. Sephiroth dropped Masamune, and reached out to touch Krad's cheek, who moved closer, and closed his eyes slightly as Sephiroth's fingers brushed a tear away, and run over his hair.

Sephiroth rested his forehead against Krad, and gently pecked Krad on the lips. 'You're not going to die, Sephiroth! Just lay down, and let me take care of the rest.' Krad watched as Cloud and Vincent eased Sephiroth onto his back. He looked up at Tifa. He took his shirt off and handed it Tifa. 'Apply as much pressure as possible to both wounds. Make sure he stays conscious.'

Tifa did as she was asked, and tried to lift Sephiroth with as little pain as possible. She placed Krad's shirt on the wound on Sephiroth's back, and looked at Cloud, who took of his black tee shirt, and handed it the female. She pressed hard with both hands, and looked into Sephiroth's lidded eyes.

Sephiroth licked his dry, and slightly cracked lips. 'Wh-where's Krad?' His voice was barely above a whisper.

Tifa sniffed, as tears fell from here dark eyes. 'He'll be back soon, ok? Try not to talk too much. Save your strength.' She lent forward and kissed his forehead.

Sephiroth coughed up blood. Vincent removed his cape and wiped it away. 'I know I-I'm not go-going to ma-make it. Te-tell him I lo-love him.' Sephiroth's eyes fluttered shut, as his breathing slowed, and stopped all together.

'Sephiroth? Sephiroth?' Tifa fell onto the silver haired man's chest and cried into it, still calling the man's name.

Vincent wrapped an arm around Cloud, as tears fell from both of their eyes. 'Sephiroth…' Cloud whispered, before he broke down completely, and gently ran his fingers over the assassin's cheek. 'You cant die! You cant leave us!' Cloud looked up as Krad knelt beside Sephiroth's dead body, and his tears came harder.

Vincent lowered his head, and hugged Cloud tightly. He swallowed hard. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he hoped he never had to do it again. He looked at Krad. 'He – he asked us to tell you –'

'He can tell me himself. He hasn't been dead for long, has he?' Krad breathed a sigh of relief as Vincent shook his head. He rolled the syringe around in his hands, warming it up.

Krad injected the red fluid into Sephiroth's left elbow, and gently moved Tifa back. He removed both shirts, and looked away in disgust at the wound on his lover's chest. Half of the silver haired man's chest was missing. He took a deep, shaky breath and got atop the lukewarm body, after removing his and Sephiroth's pants.

Krad softly sung a lullaby, as he waited. He began to worry after seven minutes, and liquid filled his own eyes. _Please! Please! You have to live. You cant leave the ones you love and who love you alone in the dark!_ Five minutes later, just as Krad was beginning to give up on all hope, a soft heartbeat made its way to long haired blond's ears. He listened to make sure it wasn't his own.

Gradually, the faint heartbeat became more steady, until it was beating normally. Krad knelt with Sephiroth's body between his legs, and tilted the assassin's head back, pinched his nose and breathed into the open mouth. He counted slowly to two, and breathed in again. He continued this until Sephiroth finally gasped, and was breathing on his own.

Krad sat back, and watched as Sephiroth's chest healed itself. He wrinkled his nose and looked away as the sound of bone regenerating made him feel sick. He smiled faintly as Sephiroth sat up straight, breathing heavily. He looked around the astonished faces of the people he knew. He smiled at them, until his glowing jade eyes settled on the blond, who was kneeling, naked, on his legs. His eyes softened and his smile warmed.

Sephiroth gently ran his fingertips over Krad's cheek. 'Krad, I –'

Krad placed a finger on Sephiroth's lips to hush the silver haired man. 'Shh, it's alright. We're here for you.' Krad ran his fingers through Sephiroth's long, silver strands, and smiled warmly.

Tifa stood and left the living room. She returned three minutes later, and handed both men a robe. 'Just thought you might want to save us the nightmares.' Even though she was joking, her voice was still choked up.

Krad and Sephiroth stood and pulled their robes on. Sephiroth looked at Cloud and Vincent. He pulled the two into a hug. 'Thank you,' he whispered to them.

Cloud and Vincent glanced at each other. 'What for?' they asked in unison.

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. He hugged Tifa and whispered the same thing, only to get the identical question. His smile turned to a smirk. 'You'll understand soon enough.'

Their moment was ruined by a groaning sound from the window. 'Eryk,' everyone said together. Sephiroth turned to Krad, and wrapped an around the blond's shoulders. 'What would you like done with him?'

Krad through it over. 'I want him to suffer a painful death. How about we castrate him?' Krad watched as the three other men winced and covered their groins with their hands. He noticed that even Nanaki flinched. 'Fine, I'll do it myself. Bunch of sissies.' Krad walked over to his father, and picked the taller blond up by his throat and took him out into the backyard, and further into the forest.

Sephiroth had watched, amazed at the strength Krad possessed, before he turned to Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent. He opened his mouth, but didn't get to say anything as an ear-piercing scream of pain shot through the house, and most likely, the town as well. Nanaki walked over to the group and sat beside Tifa's leg.

'Well, I think he gave his father only a slight taste of the pain Krad had to deal with his entire life.' He licked his paw.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and looked down at the wolf. 'How would you know about what Krad's been through?' Cloud thought it over, and sighed. 'On second thought, don't answer that. I guess you will just to continue to amaze me with your intellect.'

Vincent smiled and wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, shaking his head and smiling. 'Cloud, there are just some things a blond will never understand. Like how the world works, why the sky is blue, how to use a microwave-oven.'

'That's untrue! I can use a microwave-oven!' Krad declared from the doorway. He smiled shyly and looked at everyone through his eyelashes.

Sephiroth smiled and walked over to his lover. He wrapped his hands around Krad's throat in mock strangulation. 'Then perhaps you should make us dinner tomorrow night?' While one thumb stroked Krad's throat, Sephiroth used his other hand to tilt Krad's head up and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Krad smiled after the kiss was broken. He wasn't sure how long they spent, just staring into each other's eyes, but they were brought out of it by a flash, as Tifa snapped a picture. 'That one will look great in the album!' she declared, and smiled. She motioned for Cloud and Vincent to follow her, and the three left the living room.

Sephiroth looked down into Krad's eyes, and brushed his fringe away. 'Krad…' Sephiroth took a deep breath, and closed his eyes briefly, before opening them and letting them burn into Krad's. '…I love you.'

Krad's grin almost split his face in two, before it settled down to a warm smile. 'I love you too.' They shared a tender kiss.

Alright, that's the story. I know it sucked, but ya gotta give me a little credit! At least I tried! Anyway, reviews would be lovely, and I may do a sequel, but that depends on how I feel! big grin

:.Beat of the rising sun, beat of the rising sun

You gotta feel the dance, its always in your heart.:

Peace

Auska


End file.
